Assignment: Deulist Kingdom: Plenty to confess
by Spellbound Timetraveler
Summary: Pegasus has kidnapped the wrong people. He not only has Yugi and his friends but Kaiba's sister, with the misfit agent M to help. Does Kaiba's little sis have a secret? Will M ever let herself be happy? Will Yugi succeed? crossover with james bond movies.


**PREPARATIONS**

She was tapping the key on the keypad for numerous amounts of times, observing each of the images flashing in front of her from surveillance. She had noticed something strange throughout the images, an absence of one earlier on in the week and then the other just earlier. She was missing something, earlier on when a nun came in with some food for her and gave her a hint. 'whenever the guiding light is stolen from the innocent wanders they view everything with fear and when terror strikes they have no instinct in the fields of innocence'. That was when the nun walked out leaving the tray containing a cup of coffee on a small platter, near a plate containing a light spread of butter, was over the two pieces of toasted bread. She grabbed a piece of toast and started to chew on it, right after she tried to ask the nun for more information, they never really gave her more information.

She was absolutely baffled until, she paused her face grew grave as she frantically flung her chair around to another monitor. Only one monitor was currently in use and on the other she pulled up a restricted site. On the screen it read KAIBA CORPORATION MAINFRAME, she could not believe she had to hack in again.. She didn't mind though, she always loved showing up the idiotic mainframe that her brother made by the training she received from the nuns. The password was valentine after his mothers favorite holiday. She herself knew that the few memories, her and her brothers had of her mother was that when her mother would be celebrating on holidays. Her mother loved holidays.

When she finally was able to open up the flies, a rabbit appeared and had a file in his hand. She didn't know what to make of it, was she supposed to laugh and be amused, or was she supposed to be worried that the rabbit was a virus to crash the system. The rabbit gave a very strange smile and laughed, showing that it had two file folders, not just one in his hand.

"Hey there little girl, do you want to know what happened to this guy?" The rabbit said in a very slow deep voice. As he yanked a picture of Seto Kaiba out of his pocket. She froze and went pale seeing her brother's picture on the screen was a shock. There was an option box containing yes or no, the box she was afraid to make a selection for.

"Come on little girl after all we should notify the next of kin." The rabbit then said, she froze and realized that she had been found. She may as well read what the rabbit had to show her. She clicked yes on the box bringing up her brothers personal file, stamped with red ink, SUICIDE. She had stopped breathing at that moment as she stared at the screen in shock. Her younger brothers file appeared with Mokuba's with a stamp of red ink saying MISSING PRESUMED DEAD. She laughed hysterically, her brother sure as hell knew how to party, didn't even make an RSVP for Pegasus' little party. The one that wiped her brothers of the mainframe. She strode out of the computer area and was laughing hardily as she reached the main office of the head nun. There was several nuns in discussion with computer screens on the wall in full function

"What is it you wish to ask me young one?" The head nun, Victoria, asked her as she actually kicked the door open as she strode into her office. She did it as a joke which was clear on her face, despite the fact that a few nuns, shook her heads at her action.

"Apparently I, Tamara Kaiba is now the heir to Kaiba Corporation after my two brothers kicked the bucket. They want me dead and they will probably kick down every door, in the area until they find me. Anything you can do would be great because they will be breathing down your necks. I need to find my brothers, they've fell of the map and Pegasus is nicking the company. Not to mention buying out several other companies, all falling under at least five different categories." Tamara stood after she gave them the present situation a few feet from the doorway.

Tamara wore a white dress dress shirt on with long sleeves with large ruffled cuffs. A thin black ribbon was where the tie would be in a bow, she had a velvet black vest on over the dress shirt. She had a black carpi jeans rather shapely around her hips and miniature black boots with thick heels, only coming up to her ankles with thick heels. The nuns starred at her in disbelief, Victoria was the only one who did not look surprised.

"Kaiba? Your the lost Kaiba sister?" One of the nuns, Jessica exclaimed. Victoria just smiled.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to keep away from them for long sweetheart. Lets work on taking out this annoyance to the order." Victoria stated.

"How long have you known?" Another nun, Arlene inquired towards the head nun, Victoria who smiled.

"I can't wait to give Pegasus the what for Sister Victoria!" A very young nun called out, her name was Anabel.

"Young Tamara came to me for a safe haven, and I must continue to keep her safe. After all this time we've invested in her I am afraid we will have to pull out a lot of our resources. Thankfully we have an agent who will be able to keep her safe." Victoria paused when the other nuns groaned.

"The new one? Our field agent?" One cried out.

"She is so, unconventional." Another pointed out. The head nun cut off more protests with the wave of her hand.

"She is our only hope of keeping Tamara safe. Call her in." Victoria defended her young charge with ferocity. Reluctantly one nun opened up on computer and pressed a signal button. On screen a blonde woman appeared with a determined gaze.

"Everyone meet our latest agent, daughter of a diplomat and trained in every area pf studies and martial arts. Also one of our best duelists in the division isn't that right M?" Victoria smiled as she introduced her to the nuns.

"Well, glad to met you all. What's my next assignment?" M asked.

"Verification M?" Victoria asked completely taken my surprise at her professional response. M held up a duel monsters card, Harpie Lady without hesitation.

"Thank you M." Victoria then motioned for Tamara to step forward. Tamara's hair was up in a chestnut brown ponytail as she stepped to the area where M could see her.

"Your assignment M is to infiltrate the Duelist Kingdom tournament. Your mission will be to locate the missing Kaiba brothers, and shut down Pegasus' little buy out spree but, before you do. find out what he's doing it for. Luckily we have to special invitations that we located from Pegasus himself. You will also have our young 003 on the job, Tamara Kaiba." Victoria explained. M smiled.

"Great V, thanks." M then turned to Tamara.

"Kid, can't wait to work with you." M winked and gave a large grin.

"M, I need you to report to the lab in no time at all." Victoria ordered. As M disappeared from the screen Victoria motioned for Tamara to follow her. As they walked down the hall Victoria informed Tamara of what was to happen.

"Forgive me sweetheart but the young bloke they put in the lab is completely useless, I believe his name is Q. Always experimenting that young man, his head in the clouds. I suppose I should say he does met the job quota just hard to have a normal conversation with him. He gets a little overprotective with his inventions as well, a little unsettling." Victoria mentioned as she continued down the hall. Tamara trailed after her with a curious look on her face.

When they got to the lab, Victoria took a scan of her iris and the door opened to a lab hustling and bustling. M already there, slightly irritated with a young black haired young man, wearing glasses and a lab coat.

"I don't care about the mechanics of it just tell me what the hell it does!" M hit the young man on the head with an angered look.

"If you're going to treat my gadgetry like that you can forget it." The young man snapped back.

"Please Q, you must forgive her temperament after all you cant blame her, you are pretty cryptic."

Victoria stated to the young man who turned around.

"Fine then. M, 003 let's get started shall we?" Q began.

* * *

**Silence**

Yugi was ready for the unexpected as he got ready to go down to the ship, it was midday but he was ready to march on the boat to duelist kingdom. He was going through his grandfathers cards again and again, searching through for new strategies every time. Yugi closed up the shop and double locked everything as he walked out onto the town. He made his way down to the only house he could think about going to Tea's house. He needed advice, only she could give.

He decided to wear his school uniform, it was the most comfortable thing for him to wear to duelist kingdom. He was used to wearing his dark blue uniform and of course his puzzle. He walked up to Tea's front door and knocked, Tea's sister, Wendy answered the door. Wendy was a few years older than Tea and pulled the same joke that had already gotten old again. Wendy saw it was Yugi but pretended not to see him and stuck her head out with her hands up as it may correct her vision.

"Sorry Tea someone rang the doorbell but no one's here." Wendy called into the house, then she looked down and squinted.

"Never mind, it's Yugi." She called back. Yugi looked like he was completely bored as Wendy let him in. Tea came out to meet him.

"Hey Yugi we were just about to call you." Tea mentioned as she led Yugi into her room, already Joey and Tristan were waiting there.

"Hey Yugi we thought we should hang out before, well you know the whole tournament and everything." Joey explained as he took a bite out of a sandwich he was holding. Yugi sat down with a small smile and just listened to the other three talk, just the sound of their voices reassured him that he was not alone. They then listened to some music in silence, they all could tell that the other had something to say, but none had the heart to say it. They were just all happy they were together. That was all they needed.

* * *

**A/N- **So this takes place before the duelist kingdom tournament. There of course is an OC Tamara and personally I don't think that Mai is to out of character but that is your call. I personally like her as M one day the head of a spy empire :P You can be the judge of that. Q on the other hand I personally wondered what a boy genius would be like so yeah. Please I must say it is not Q-bashing I found him quite funny in the movies. The nuns will be explained, Yugi on the other hand, I personally think this is how he would want to spend his day before he had to board the ship at sunset. He will met M and 003 I promise you.

**BTW: **please don't bash me around for this crossover...I know that MI6 has it's headquarters in Europe but they characters in my story are not part of the exact headquarters they are a branch. Very complicated.

**A/N: **I know 003 is already taken so just pretend it doesn't exist and the number has been given to Tamara. No ones going to picky about that right? If you are, leave a review and explain why, if not review anyway, I want to hear your thoughts


End file.
